Code: Anubis
by SheSaysCiao
Summary: Sibuna is sent to Kadic Academy to stay safe from Rufus, and while there, they form friendships with the Lyoko Warriors. Rated T just in case! Set after the first season finale of HoA and fourth season finale of CL.
1. House of Transfers

**So I'm finally crossing over into Code Lyoko territory. Isn't it amazing?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy Code: Anubis. It'll be my first HoA/CL crossover, and probably the only one in existence.**

**As stated in the summary, this is set after the first season finale of HoA and after the fourth season finale of CL (meaning they've already shut down the supercomputer). Everyone is sixteen, with Yumi and William being seventeen.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own House of Anubis or Code Lyoko - only this plot line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: House of Transfers<strong>

Nina's POV:

It was a new term, and Fabian and I were finally together. Joy had re-enrolled in school and rejoined our House by Mr. Sweet, totally not abiding by the 'eight-people-to-one-House' rule.

Oh well. She wasn't being rude, so that was a plus. She shared a room with Mara and Patricia.

"So… What do you think?"

Speaking of Amber, I'd been daydreaming while she'd been trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my haze. "Oh. Yeah, Ams. Sounds great."

"Nina, you don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?"

I shook my head. "No idea. Enlighten me?"

"I'm showing you the outfit I picked out for you to wear on your date with Fabian!" she exclaimed, holding out a loose pink shirt and grey skirt with black flats and a small, rose-shaped, white clutch. "You'll look _stunning!_ And _of course_ I'll have to do your hair and makeup."

The thought made me cringe slightly. Luckily, she didn't notice it.

Just as I was about to protest, there was an impatient knock at our door.

"Miss Martin!" It was Victor. "I need to speak with you in my office. Now."

"Uh, sorry Amber. Be right back!" I leapt from my chair and darted out of the room. "Hopefully," I added in an undertone.

Once I'd reached Victor's office, I hesitated, my hand reached out to grab the knob.

_What does he want?_ I asked myself. _We got rid of the elixir, Joy's back, Rufus is gone - for the most part… Maybe he wants to revoke my scholarship!_ Then _what will I do?_

I finally opened the door to find not only Victor, but also Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews, and Mr. Winkler, all crowded around the desk. Everyone except Victor looked pleased to see me, no surprise there.

"Sit down, Nina," Mrs. Andrews said, indicating an empty chair. Reluctantly, I took my seat and stared up at them.

"You're not going to revoke my scholarship, are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course not!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed. "You're one of our star students here at this school, next to Miss Jaffray and Mr. Rutter of course! No, we're here to-"

"I'll take over from here, Eric," Victor interrupted, folding his hands and leaning his elbows on the desk. "Miss Martin, it has come to our attention that while you are the Chosen One, Rufus Zeno is still out there, looking for ways to gain eternal life. We've decided to send you - as well as the rest of the residents in Anubis House - to a prominent boarding school in France."

I stared at him, dumfounded. _"France?"_ I sputtered. "But… My scholarship-"

"We have that covered," Mr. Winkler chimed in.

"Yes," Mrs. Andrews agreed, nodding. "All of you have been pre-enrolled, obviously as boarding students. The school's name is Kadic Academy."

"We're doing this for your safety," Victor explained. "We can't afford any more… accidents."

_Somehow, I feel like he just wants to get rid of us,_ I thought

"Okay," I said slowly. "So… When do we leave for Kadic?"

"Tomorrow," they all said in unison.

I think my jaw dropped so low, it hit the floor. "I'm sorry, but did you say _tomorrow?_"

"Yes," Mr. Sweet confirmed. "You may go, now. You have a lot of packing to do, Nina."

* * *

><p>"We're going to <em>France?<em>" Amber squealed.

I'd called an emergency Sibuna meeting after Victor and the teachers filled me in. After a lot of thought, we'd decided to initiate Mara and Mick, as well as officially initiate Jerome and Joy.

"So, do you know what the school looks like?" Mara asked.

"No idea," I answered. "All I know is it's in a suburb of Paris."

_"Paris!"_ Amber shouted. "I can't _wait_ to go shopping in France again! Oh, Nina, you'll absolutely _love_ it!"

"Not so fast, Amber," Patricia cut in. She turned to me. "Nina. _Why_ are they sending us to some random place outside Paris?"

"They're worried about Rufus coming back," Fabian explained.

"And why would he come back?" Mick asked, munching on a banana.

"Because Alfie's not dead," Joy said pointedly. That earned blank and terrified stares from Mara and Mick as Alfie struggled to keep a straight face.

"Hold on," Alfie cut in, controlling himself. "What about the language barrier?"

"It's an English-speaking school," Fabian answered. He had his laptop in front of him, scrolling through Kadic's website. "It looks pretty nice, too. It's a school for boarding and day students, and there's only one dormitory, so I'm guessing the boarding population's pretty small."

He turned the computer so we could all see as he clicked on photos of the school to make them bigger.

"The headmaster doesn't seem too bad," Mara pointed out. "It says his name's Jean-Pierre Delmas."

"Apparently his daughter attends there as well," Jerome noted, reading over her shoulder.

"I don't think it'll be _that_ bad," Joy put in. "I mean, at least we'll have each other."

We all nodded in agreement. As soon as I ended the meeting, everyone dispersed to their separate rooms to pack.

"So I guess our date's off tonight?" Fabian asked before leaving to go downstairs.

I sighed. "Sadly, yes. We need to get everything sorted out for this transfer tomorrow."

We kissed each other briefly, baring in mind that Amber was squealing about it in the background, and then he left.

"I'm excited," Ams said as she started folding clothes and putting them into one of her many large, pink trunks.

"So am I," I agreed, beginning to pack my own things. "I just hope everything goes according to plan."


	2. House of Newbies

**Chapter Two: House of Newbies**

Aelita's POV:

It had been a few weeks since we'd decided to shut down the supercomputer, and with that, we finally let Sissi into our group. William had also returned from being under XANA's control. Needless to say, Jeremie got rid of the clueless clone.

"Hey," Yumi greeted us as she sat down next to Ulrich. It was lunchtime on Saturday, meaning classes had ended. "Did you hear? There are nine foreign exchange students enrolling today. Apparently they're from England."

"Naturally, Yumi heard this from me," Sissi drawled, pointing to herself as she took a chair and joined us. "My father told me this morning."

"It must be great having a father that's the principal, huh?" Odd asked sarcastically. "You can hear all the latest gossip form a reliable source, then go around and spread your own version of the story!"

"It's called over-exaggeration," Ulrich muttered. "Anyway, why are we getting nine new kids from England? I mean, it's a new term, but still. Kind of… suspicious, don't you think?"

"Not really," I put in. "Maybe there's some deal set up with both schools. We're probably sending nine of our own students to go live in England while they send nine of theirs to come here."

"Oh, Aelita, you really need to stop looking at things logically!" Sissi exclaimed, sipping her hot chocolate. "Daddy said their caretaker at their boarding school sent them here to keep them safe or something. Whatever that means."

I noticed Jeremie take out his phone and open to a new text message. A few seconds later, my own mobile went off with a message alert, as did Ulrich's, Odd's, Yumi's and William's.

The message read:

_**XANA? -J**_

I simply shrugged, as did the others. Sissi was nonplussed.

"What are you creeps doing?" she demanded. "Are you talking about me behind your back?" Before I could do anything, she swiped my mobile out of my hand. "XANA? Who's XANA?"

Ulrich and Odd put their heads in their hands while Yumi and William stared at her, defiant. Jeremie was the first to speak after I took my phone back.

"Sissi… if you're going to be a part of our group, there's something you should know."

* * *

><p>Eventually, we ended up at the factory.<p>

"So you mean to tell me," Sissi started off, staring at the holographic sphere, "that you've been playing James Bond the entire time without anyone _knowing?_"

"Pretty much," Jeremie answered nonchalantly. "But even though it's all over, you have to promise to tell _no one._ Not a soul, got it?"

"Yeah, of course," she nodded.

"Come on guys, we'd better get back," Yumi interrupted. "Jim's going to be wondering where we went."

"And the foreign exchange students are going to be here soon," I pointed out, filing into the old freight elevator with everyone else. "I'm actually looking forward to meeting them. Maybe we'll find out about England's culture."

"One of them's from America," Sissi pointed out.

"All the more reason to get to know them," William commented. "Are they all girls, do you know? Or are there some guys, too?"

"Daddy said there are four guys and five girls."

"And did your father have any idea how much you'd be blabbing it to the entire student body?" Odd joked.

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV:<span>

We all piled into three taxis with our luggage. Nina, Amber and I were in one; Alfie, Jerome and Mara in the other. Patricia, Joy and Mick were in the third.

"I can't _wait_ to see our new school!" Amber squealed. She'd been doing nothing but that throughout plane trip to Paris, through the airport, and now in the cab. Nina and I were starting to get headaches. "I heard we don't have to wear uniforms - isn't that _amazing?_"

"Yeah, but they have Saturday classes," Nina pointed out. Amber's smile faltered. She then added, "but it's only for half a day."

"Either way," I cut in, rubbing my temples. "I think it'll be a… good experience. At least we won't have to deal with Victor anymore."

"And the Cup's hidden, right Neens?" Amber asked.

"Mhm," Nina nodded. "Actually, it's hidden _very_ well. They'll never be able to find it."

"Where is it?"

"With us. It's in my suitcase - well, the pieces of it are. I disassembled it before we left."

"You're brilliant!"

I just sat back and smiled to myself, listening to the girls go on and on about life at our new school. There was a lot of excitement to be felt in the air, and everything otherwise seemed to be going quite smoothly. Also, Joy hadn't tried to win me over. It took her some time, but she finally realized that I'm with Nina and am not romantically interested in her.

* * *

><p>After another half hour of driving, we pulled up to a set of wrought iron gates that led to a big courtyard with students milling about, surrounded by buildings and fields. One of the sports fields had a game of English football in progress.<p>

The taxi drivers stopped and let us out, each of them going round to the back to get our cases. We were then met by a chubby, nice-looking man in a tweed suit with glasses, greying hair, and a beard.

"Ah," he said, smiling kindly. "I'm Headmaster Jean-Pierre Delmas, and welcome to Kadic Academy." He extended his hand for us to individually shake. "And this," he continued, pointing to a taller, more gangly man with a sweatband and bandage on his cheek, "is Jim Morales. Jim is the caretaker and P.E. instructor here at this fine school. He will show you to your dormitories where you may unpack and get settled. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him, or seek myself. Good day."

After Mr. Delmas left, I felt everyone, including myself, staring up at Jim. He looked both confused and agitated, like he'd done this too many times before.

"Well, uh, follow me," he grumbled, turning on his heel and leading us into one of the older buildings, under which there were large arches.

As we were walked through the courtyard, wheeling our belongings into the dormitory, I could feel everyone staring at us. Students were whispering to one another, some of them throwing out wild theories as to why we were there.

"I guess they've heard of us," Patricia muttered, not sounding too happy.

"Relax, Trixie," Jerome reassured her. I noticed him grab Mara's hand in the process, leading Patricia to sigh impatiently as we followed Jim.

"Girls sleep upstairs; boys, downstairs," Jim explained.

"Just like at Anubis," Mick sighed.

"Breakfast is at seven A.M., and dinner's at seven P.M.," Jim continued, acting as if he hadn't heard the side comment. "You're not allowed to be in your room between eight A.M. And four-thirty P.M. If you have any questions about the rules, feel free to ask- Ah."

Just as he was finishing his speech, a group of seven kids were walking towards us. They were in deep conversation - that is, until they noticed Jim. They quieted and stopped in their tracks.

"Or, better yet, ask them." He gestured to the group. "They'll tell you about the rules, as well as how they break them on a daily basis."

We continued on our way to find our rooms. It ended up being the same roommate situation as at Anubis, only with Joy having a room to herself.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I, uh, have some business to attend to," Jim muttered. After handing us our keys and making sure we had everything, he walked away.

I turned to Mick, who was pulling a granola bar out of one of his bags. "Eating already?" I asked. "We've only just gotten here."

"We missed lunch!" he exclaimed. "It's one o' clock now. Dinner isn't for another six whole hours!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I began to unpack my things. After about twenty minutes or so, I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I answered, raising my voice.

Two boys walked in. One of them had messy brown hair, while the other was blonde, his hair gelled to stick up at an odd angle, almost resembling a troll doll. There was a streak of purple in the middle.

"I'm Ulrich," the brunette introduced himself. "This is Odd, my roommate." He pointed to the boy with troll-like hair. "We live across the hall from you guys."

"I'm Fabian, and this is Mick," I introduced ourselves, gesturing to my best friend. "Aren't you two part of the group we saw earlier?"

"Sure are!" Odd exclaimed. "You're part of that foreign exchange group from England, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Mick chimed in. "It's real different here compared to back home."

"What made you guys want to start attending here anyways?" Odd prodded. "I mean, we heard you were at another boarding school back in England."

"We did," I answered swiftly. "Uh, it's a thing with our caretaker. He decided to send our House here as foreign students."

"House?" Ulrich questioned.

"We lived in boarding houses, not dormitories," Mick explained, now munching on a second granola bar.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Looks like we'll get along great!" Odd exclaimed. They high-fived.

Little did they all know that an adventure was unfurling right before their eyes.


End file.
